


mummified cat

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: seth want's to cheer his wife up.





	mummified cat

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had an accident and needed my hand to be bandaged and thought of this.

when catty was in her late twenty's she had an accident that landed her in a hospital and she had to have her left hand bandaged. 

when she came back home sad about this, seth he told her he had an idea and told to stay there before he turned to leave. catty blinked in confutation. once he returned his arms were full of bandages.

you can be like one of those mummified cats from the cat Egyptian grave. he said handing the many bandages to her.

I did always think that they were cool looking. catty said as she examined the bandages. yeah OK, I'm going to go try them on. 

she went in to her large walk in closet to change. she came back out wearing all the bandages with a short two piece Egyptian golden dress with matching heels. 

seth smiled and gentle took her injured hand as to not hurt her and it brought up his lips and give a kiss to the back of it.

you look gorgeous. 

catty blushed and thanked him before hugging him. 

seth pulled back from the hug a little to put his hand under her chin and left her face up before leaning in to kiss her.

catty blushed even more returned it wrapping hands around his neck and seth wrapped his hands around her waist.

catty think's that maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made some art of them recently https://www.deviantart.com/patall/art/plushie-seth-782324340


End file.
